Primrose: Welcome to Hell
by YuRi Shipper
Summary: Being the new girl in school is never easy... this is especially true for Rikku Highwind. [FxF, MxM, MxF, etc. Better summary inside.]


YuRi Shipper: This is on aff under the name 'YuRi'. That's me about a year ago. x.x I lost the password, and therefore could not update… so, I've revised the story, put the first two chapters together to make one hell of a prologue, and decided to post it here on fanfiction. I do pray you will enjoy this fic. Xx Just… pay close attention to all my warnings. Otherwise, something may offend you. If you're all gung-ho about this fic, then read on… and maybe you'll drop me a review? xD

Summary - It's not easy being the new girl at school, especially when two people who both want you hate each other… such is the life of Rikku Highwind, new to this boarding school. Of course, things aren't always what they appear to be… such is this case. Is it just a plain disliking of one another that made Yuna and Lenne enemies, or is there something more to it? F/F, M/M, M/F

Warnings – Aww, anyone who knows me knows how much I love the AU fics. So… that means this is probably going to be AU as well. If you don't find it is… well, I want to know what Final Fantasy X-2 _you've_ been playing… xD Hah. I also mixed up the ages. And the relationships. So, no, Yuna no lusty after Tidus. xD And no, Yuna and Rikku are not related… go on, call me evil if you like. x3  
Femmeslash/yuri/shoujo-ai/lesbian relationships – Yessir. As with all my stories, this one has yuri. Don't like? Do not flame.  
Slash/yaoi/shounen-ai/gay relationships – A bit of a new one for me – but I think I can pull it off. x33  
Sex – Oh yes. You have been warned… and most of it is homosexual interaction, though there will be a little heterosexual action. X.x  
Drugs and Alcohol – Do I really need to explain this one?

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters. That's all. I don't use the storyline, so I don't _need_ to say I don't own it. -nods- xD Harr.

Prologue: Here she comes

The first day of school is never easy. This is especially true when the first day of school to you happens to be in the middle of everyone else's' school year. Classes had ended for the day, though, saving her a little trouble. A blonde made her way down the hall, green eyes staring blankly at the floor as several, crimpy strands fell in her tanned face. Thankfully, her father had waited until later to bring her here. Spare the seventeen year old some hardships, she guessed. And embarrassment. Couldn't forget that.

Well, the office was easy enough to find. It had the big door, you know, with 'Office' written across the glass. Slender fingers ran through blonde locks in a nervous gesture. "Now or never," she whispered, pushing the only thing separating her from others in the school open.

"Ah, you must be our new student. Rikku Highwind, wasn't it? I'm Mr. Tucks, pleased to have you at our school. I'm sure you'll find Primrose a very enjoyable place."

Standing before the petite blonde was a robust man with slicked back hair, and a jovial smile worn ever so casually on his face. "Well now, don't just stand there! Come in, come in," a hand motioned Rikku towards him, and she obeyed, stepping into the office.

A girl sat in a chair there, her hair oddly styled. Swirled, green eyes locked onto the young woman curiously, one eyebrow raising elegantly. She couldn't help but stare, blinking as a pair of ruby red eyes returned the gaze, frown turning into a malicious smile as the dark girl spotted her. "You must be new…" Before she could say anything else, the headmaster hushed her.

"Quiet, Miss Renalds, you are in here because you're in trouble, not to socialize." The dark girl, dressed in black leather, simply shrugged.  
"Alright, sir, sorry." Pfft, sure she was.

"Take a seat, Rikku." Once again, she did as told, sitting on a nearby chair. He smiled at her yet again, reassuring.

"Welcome to our school. I hope you'll find your way easily. If you don't, I'm sure your roommate can help you…" He stopped, brow furrowing. Sighing, the headmaster turned about. "Miss Phillips, who is Miss Highwind's roommate?" Obviously this 'Miss Phillips' was his secretary, as she was sitting at a nearby desk, all but buried beneath a mound of paperwork. Hastily, she picked up a folder, clutching it in a thin hand.

"Yuna Swan, Mr. Tucks." Inwardly, Rikku laughed. Mr. Tucks… what kind of a name was that? Ever have the feeling you just found someone with a disturbed childhood? She snapped back to reality however, brow furrowing at the name. Paine, apparently, recognized it, as she sprung forwards.

"Yuna!"

"Miss Renalds, sit down," he didn't raise his voice, but the large man's tone was enough to send the girl back into her chair. She scowled, crossing her arms and muttering something or other – most likely threats on somebody's life. So, Rikku did the only thing she could think of. The blonde smiled at the girl, earning herself a particularly nasty glare.

Turning back around quickly, she glanced at the headmaster, his form still standing in front of her. "Here is her room number. Up in the second, girl's dormitory, to your right," he frowned, making an inclination with his head. "Paine, would you be so kind as to show our new friend where Yuna's room is? I'm sure you know the way well-enough. And it will get you out of detention… this time." The silver-haired girl smirked, standing up.

"Thought you'd never ask. Let's go, kiddo." Rikku nodded, adding a hurried thanks to Mr. Tucks and picking up her bags, following Paine.

"You seem to know this girl." The words blurted out before she could stop them, some of her wavy hair falling in front of her face again. See, that was a problem she had that she'd have to learn to control… the word babble. It just happened every now and again. One moment, she'd be fine, sitting there… and, if a thought came to her head, bam. Everybody knew about that thought. See? Babble.

"She's a friend." Paine agreed, nodding her head. Suddenly, she stopped in the hallway, turning around to face Rikku. "Listen, there's probably something you should know… Yuna's-"

"I'm what, dear Paine?" Another girl had appeared behind the punk, her brown hair falling in layers, flipping out at the ends. An eyebrow cocked questioningly, staring at her friend, arms crossed, though she did not appear threatening. More like a mother, reprimanding her daughter, or something of the like. "Well?" She looked to be about eighteen, as most teens in Rikku's grade were. She just happened to have a later birthday.

"Nothing…" Paine scuffed her toe against the floor, staring at the marble.

Rikku, however, stared in amazement. This girl, obviously Yuna, had made Paine stop the cocky attitude? Whoa… she'd only been around her for… oh, fifteen minutes now? And the blonde had been entirely unable to even fathom the power one would have to have to make Miss Renalds be polite.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring until a giggle broke her from her thoughts. "Who's your new friend, Paine?" The girl grunted, as if suddenly remembering Rikku was there. A hand clapped her on the shoulder, almost sending the small girl hurtling forwards. "This is Rikku, she's new."

"I guessed the last part." The brunette rolled her odd eyes, smiling brightly at the blonde nonetheless. "I'm Yuna." She said it with such… confidence. The taller girl offered her hand, titling her head to the side as she looked Rikku up and down. Cautiously, Rikku's own hand snaked forwards, giving the outstretched hand an awkward shake, then returned by her side.

As if sensing her unease, Yuna smiled again. "Don't worry, there's nothing around here to be afraid of, really."

"Unless you count Lenne and her cronies." Paine spoke again, earning a glare from Yuna.

"Oh, hush. She can't do anything to Rikku, and you know it." As if remembering the blonde once again, she gasped, "Oh my, I'm sorry for being so rude. Do you need help with your bags?"

"Huh? I mean, erm, no thanks." Yeah, she'd been in la-la land again. Still, a hand gently placed itself on her shoulder, relieving it of a bag that had been there. As she turned around to protest, Yuna shrugged. "It is, after all, the absolute least I can do."

"Cut the shit and get her to your room." Paine sighed, exasperated. Her friend giggled, lightly slapping the punk's arm. "Oh, you! You know, as a general rule, one is polite the first time they meet someone."

As they walked, the brunette turned to look back at Rikku, half confused, then turned to Paine, voice hushed. The blonde was lagging behind, looking about in awe. She wouldn't hear anything if they spoke. "She doesn't talk much, does she?"

"You kidding? I couldn't make that ditz shut up." The girl grunted, then smirked, voice lowering as she added the next part. "You like her?"

A tell-tale sign you'd been caught was blushing, and, at that comment, Yuna's face lit up like it was on fire, eyes averting themselves, gazing towards the stairs as she slowly began to ascend them. "She's…" it took a moment to find an appropriate word. "cute."

Seeing a smirk find its way to her friend's lips, she quickly added more. "Don't even think about it. I don't even know what she's like… the girl hardly spoke a word to me."

_That'll change though… I'll make sure of it._

She vowed this silently, mentally adding to learn everything possible about Rikku in the next fourteen hours before classes.

Finally, they'd made it to the room, Yuna carefully setting down the blonde's bag on a nearby bed. "This one's yours. Mine's over there." She tilted her head in one direction, and a pair of green eyes followed, spotting another bed nearby. The room was so… neat. Clean, spotless…

"Whoa…" There was that giggle again.

"Something in here out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah, it's… a little _clean, _don't you think?." Yuna stifled laughter as the blonde said this, giving her a look that clearly said 'I am amazed! You room, she is spotless! And… wow'.

"Make yourself at home," she gestured about the room with one hand. "You'll be here for a while, so you may as well." Rikku nodded, setting her bags near her bed, flopping onto the mattress and sighing. It had been a long day… and, with Yuna ready to question the unsuspecting girl, it could only get longer.'

* * *

A soft groan was heard as the alarm went off, Rikku's hand waving in mid-air, attempting to find the infernal clock. Alas, it wasn't by her bed, like it usually was. The change alone made her sit up, swirled green eyes blinking, trying to clear their currently hazy vision. Where was that damn clock! 

A soft chuckle made her look over, the noise finally ceasing. Yuna sat on the edge of her own bed, slender finger withdrawing from the snooze button of the shared clock radio. "Sleep well?" Her blonde friend yawned cutely, standing at long last, stretching her arms and nodding. Sure, she'd slept well – for only having had about three hours to do so. Both girls had stayed up rather late asking each other questions about the other. Granted, Yuna didn't seem anywhere near as tired as Rikku…

"Your uniform was delivered at some point this morning…" The brunette pointed to the door now, a package sitting just inside. Rikku visibly grimaced, walking over to the package, picking it up and sighing. She was clean still, having had her last shower only the night before… and Yuna's room was clean. She could only assume nothing was wrong with her bed. "I'm going to get a shower… I'll be out in about fifteen minutes to take you to class." The brunette disappeared into the bathroom as she said this, leaving Rikku to examine her uniform. A white, long-sleeved blouse with the school's emblem over the left breast. The emblem itself wasn't that bad looking – a rose with thorns wrapped about a giant 'P' for Primrose – but the fact it was there bothered the tan girl. She sighed, looking at the rest. A skirt that would most likely end just above her knees, knee-high socks… yes, this was hell. At least there were upsides to hell. Such as Yuna… she shook her head, pulling on the uniform, finding it fit quite snugly… so snugly that she almost couldn't breathe. But maybe that was just the way the uniforms were…

"You ready to go?" Amazing! Yuna'd finished by the time the blonde had brushed out her long locks, putting them up into a ponytail, and managed to fit into her uniform. Yuna's looked exactly like her own, with one exception. She'd left the top button undone. "Here… it's awfully uncomfortable if you keep it like that." A pair of soft, pale hands reached out, gently undoing Rikku's top button, lingering only a moment after completing their task.

"Come on… we have a half hour to mingle before class, and I'd like you to meet some of my friends." She smiled, gripping the other girl's hand and pulling her gently towards the door, not noticing as Rikku turned a bright red shade for a moment, only nodding her response.

"Right… your friends… let's go, Yunie!" And she was back to being her hyper, happy self again, racing out the door ahead of Yuna, unwittingly breaking away from her hand, causing the girl to only cross her arms and smile, chuckling to herself. "What is it?" Rikku'd finally noting the change.

"Class is the other way, Rikku," not to mention she'd already come up with a nickname for the brunette! My, wasn't she something else? The blonde smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head as she walked back over to Yuna.

"Ah… you'd better lead." With a nod, the paler girl did just that, navigating both of them through crowds of other students, finally stopping.

"Hey!" She walked up to a boy, hugging him tightly, smile wide. His blonde locks stuck out at every conceivable angle, lopsided grin seemingly permanently placed on his slightly tan features, blue eyes shining. Though his skin was lightly bronzed, it still paled in comparison to Rikku's own rich, mocha like complexion. "This is Rikku." She stepped away, smiling in the direction of her newest friend, tugging her a tad closer, all the while squeezing her hand once in reassurance. "Rikku, this is Tidus." The boy, who she had now discovered was quite a bit taller than she, as were most people, smiled at her, holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Rikku."

Couldn't be unfriendly! She smiled brightly as well, shaking his hand. "You too." Before anyone else could even snothnother word, a mass of upright, red hair and bulging muscles flung itself at Tidus, laughing. "Wakka! Augh, get off!" Despite this, he was still smiling, laughing, even. The man holding him, who had his school shirt's sleeves rolled up, laughed noogieing the poor boy before releasing him.

It took a moment, but he finally spotted Rikku, smiling crookedly. "Hey! I'm Wakka. Pleased to meet you, ya." His accent was strong, his skin slightly tan as well… yet it seemed no one could really compare to Rikku's shade just yet.

"I'm Rikku!" Well, she'd introduced herself… and Yuna didn't seem to have trouble with it, smiling.

Another familiar face appeared, pale as it could get, ruby red eyes and greyish brown hair meaning it could only be one person. "Hi Paine!" She'd remembered her name, for future reference… and was now using that knowledge to greet the dark girl. Rikku smiled as she did, noting the girl wore a male uniform, with pants that matched the girl's skirts, a white shirt, and a jacket that matched her pants slung over one shoulder, bag there as well.

"Anyone know where Lulu is?" She asked, after grunting a greeting to Rikku.

"Haven't seen her." Tidus responded, shrugging. "She's probably skipping again." Skipping? Oh no! That was bad…

Yuna sighed, as if reading Rikku's thoughts, rubbing her temples. "She better not b-" Before the sentence ended, a girl who was possibly even darker looking than Paine appeared, also in a male's uniform. Black hair fell over one eye, and the rest was held up in an awkward style. Unlike the others, she didn't exactly beat around the bush, or wait for an introduction before turning to Rikku. "Who are you?"

Not fazed at all, she smiled brightly once more, offering her hand. "Rikku Highwind."

"She's from California." Yuna added, as if that were some secret code around there.

"I see… pleased to meet you, I suppose. Lulu." Her handshake was abrupt, and nearly non-existent. Then again, the girl herself seemed so distant one could most likely assume she was barely existent herself.

A bell rang, sending most people into a scattered frenzy. But it seemed some people needn't go rushing about… such was the state of Yuna's little group.

"We stay here until the next bell," the brunette explained after spotting the look of confusion on the Californian's face.

A sudden laugh made most of the group cringe, followed by an irritating voice. "My, my, my. Do you see what I do, loves?" A murmur arose from behind Rikku, though she didn't bother turning to find out what or who it was.

"Yes, I can see quite well, LeBlanc…" Another obviously feminine voice purred seductively, and before she knew it, the blonde girl had been pulled away from Yuna and her group, by a blonde and brunette, along with a boy who held a striking resemblance to Tidus. "New to the school?" The brunette, who seemed to never be able to get rid of the seductive note her voice held, traced a finger along Rikku's jaw line. Well, somebody obviously wasn't shy.

"Leave her alone, Lenne." The voice, obviously Paine's, held authority, and was maybe even a note colder than usual. Still, the girl with cold, brown eyes and waist-length tresses to match continued to stare at Rikku, smiling. "I think you'll get along just fine in this school…" Her hands had fallen to the blonde's hips, her eyes dropping their gaze slightly lower as she said this. Confused, the seventeen year old pushed herself away slightly, receiving a chuckle. "Fiesty? Want to play hard to get? Well, you'll see… I'll have you soon enough." LeBlanc, the blonde with short hair, chuckled as well as Lenne said this, nodding.

Yuna finally stepped in. She was about Lenne's height, both girls seemed to possess the same build… the only remarkable differences would be their hair and eyes. "Leave her be, Lenne." Her voice, soft as usual, remained the same, though the bicoloured eyes that usually shone happily glared daggers at the other girl. And Rikku couldn't help but feel like a possession these two were fighting over, a doll or something… yet, when Tidus stepped in, she suspected something else.

"We aren't looking for trouble…"

At the same time, his look alike stepped forwards. "But I can give you some…"

"Shuyin, you-" The final bell rang, meaning all remaining hall lurkers had to get to class.

Lenne left, after cupping Rikku's chin in her hand once more and repeating her earlier words. "You'll see…" With that, she pulled away, and headed off to class, leaving everybody else concerned for the petite blonde's well-being. If Lenne had already taken an interest in her, or rather, her body… that couldn't mean anything good for her.

YuRi Shipper: Finally. All done. x.x Well, R&R… if you dare. Mwahaha. Just remember that reviews feed my creative fire… which, after reading that again, seems to be very low… --;;; Piffle.


End file.
